kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Beelim/Carthaginian and Nabatu checklist
Checklist, to -do 11/19 Turns out we can have attack responses. We will need to go back and add them into this mod. *Increase volume of responses first. Concentrate on cavalry. *Slave grunts are audible, but not the other responses. To d- list of 15 June *Check galleons *Check howitzers. Howitzers must have a proper animation in order for them to run. Cavalry RISE OF THE MODERNS *Light Cavalry - Southeast Asian / Malay *Rejimen Bajau *Mon Conscript Horse 1 => Taungoo Cavalry Guards KINGS & CONQUERORS *'Epones Scutanann' *Baktrioi Hippeis *Asabaran-i Madaen *Punic sword cavalry - redo epones scutanann with round shields, scale armour, and semitic helmets. 'Outpost'Edit *Scout Cavalry 1 (Light Cavalry) *Gaesatae 1 (Elite Javelin Infantry shared with Arverni)- probably done. *Elephantes Hulaioi Liboukoi 1 - looking to convert to blend *Elephantes Liboukoi 1 possibly done. *Numidim 1 - done *Qala'im Balearim 1 *Kasatim Shardanim 2 (MUST research Democracy) *'Sabelli' 2 **2x Hastati Sabelli (Mercenary Javelin Infantry) **2x Hoplites Sabelli (Mercenary Spear Infantry) **1x Equites Sabelli (Mercenary Javelin Cavalry) *Garamantim **Dorkim Garamantim 2 **Parasim Garamantim (jav cav) 2 **Merkabim Garamantim 3 done *Turdetanannan Thureophoroi 1 *(the following require Democracy to be researched) **Gessoi - heavy javelins, functioning as anti-cav **Lanceari - Celtic-style heavy spearmen. 'Siege Workshop'Edit *Battering Ram 1 *Lithobolos 1 (Heavy Siege Engine) *Oxybeles 1 (Light Siege Engine) 'Dock'Edit The Dock can be upgraded to a Kothon once proper technologies were researched. *Lembos 1 (Light Ship) *Onia Merube'et (quad) 1 (Medium Ship) *Onia Meh'umeset (quin) 1 (Heavy Ship) *Hepteres 1 (Flagship) *Fire Raft *Kerkuros ??? (advanced trade vessel) Nabata There must be a strict hierarchy of armours: Professional (Barracks) - Egyptian cotton. Bandolier might be included but not necessary. Higher tier - tooled leather, Worn over clothing. Last tier: A mix of scale mail (brass and iron) and leather. *Raiders - just reskin javelineers, maybe mix both the European peltast with the Persdian javelin *Slingers - Use the Persian and Mesoamerican ones. Don't forget to reskin. *Composite Bows: reskin the European archer, and the Apedemak for use with Armenia, Sarmatia and PArthia too. Might as well cover Sabaea while we are at it too. 'Barracks'Edit *Qestunarin ??? (heavy axes (unique Nabataean, upgrade of the Muharibun haFleqa) - they wear Egyptian aketons, but carry heavy plain round shields. *Move helmeted head of haTurs to Dorkim instead. 'Stable' *''Lukhata haGamla'' (camel lancers) - done but not implemented. *''Farasun Khafif'' (Arab "light cavalry") - essentially arabs on horseback. Cavalry design notes *FArtasun Khafif - essentially mounted Mhrb hfleqa, armed with simple short spears. Not armoured, but with rafraf face wraps. 'Noble Residence'Edit *Dorkim haNabatu ??? (armoured spearmen) X *Farasin Qeshate (horse archers with pants) *Farasin Khabarin 1 (shock cavalry consumed by Kataphraktoi). Design notes for cavalry *f-Qesh in theory can be formed by reskinning Chinese and African horse archers from vanilla game. *F-Khab are based off D. Nabatu, but have heavy decorated shields, and carry axes in Persian style. *no change for Kataphraktoi, their appearance is the same as Greek ones. 'Meeting House'Edit *Horass haRabb , medium cavalry lancers. Based off D. Nabatu (leather armour, scale armour). *Kataphraktoi 2 - shared with Seleucids. Palace *Natarin haRabb - a mix of F Tosiya, and Natarin on horseback. Iron scale armour. = Category:Blog posts